Travis Gaines
Martha Gaines Unnamed grandparents |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Janitor Former laborer |Row 6 title = Pathology |Row 6 info = Serial Killer Spree Killer Serial Rapist Stalker Abductor |Row 7 title = Modus Operandi |Row 7 info = Shooting Stabbing |Row 8 title = No. of Victims |Row 8 info = 17 killed 12+ attempted 1 raped 1 assaulted |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Deceased |Row 10 title = Portrayed By |Row 10 info = Michael Chiklis }} "I ''made you, Allison! And you made me."'' Travis Gaines was a serial-turned-spree killer and serial rapist. Background Gaines was born to Dale and Martha Gaines, a poor working-class couple, in a rundown neighborhood in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Dale was a janitor and an alcoholic who physically and sexually abusive towards Martha, raping her almost every night while Gaines was forced to watch. Eventually, he stabbed Martha to death before committing suicide by shooting himself in the head, all while Gaines watched. Afterwards, he was raised by his grandparents in San Jose, California. Being raised in the booming Silicon Valley gave Gaines aspirations to start a successful corporation and move up in class. As an adult, he attended a total of five different community colleges, including one in Oregon, in the hopes of getting a business degree, but kept flunking out. Resigning himself to his fate, Gaines became a janitor like his father and bounced around several Silicon Valley companies before landing at Greenify, a new environmental technology business. There, he became sexually obsessed with Allison Birch, a new employee who helped him pick up his supplies on her first day of work. Seeing her as another way to move up in class, Gaines started stalking her and sending her love letters, with the hopes of getting her affections. However, when he learned that Allison was engaged to one of her coworkers in 2017, he snapped and started serial killing the following year, targeting couples whose women reminded him of Allison. Modus Operandi Gaines initially operated during a long weekend and targeted couples in or near Klamath Falls, Oregon, whose women reminded him of Allison. He would ambush them in their vehicles late at night, tie them up, and rape the woman at gunpoint while the man was forced to watch. Then, he would stab the woman to death before shooting the man in the head with a .40-caliber SIG Sauer P226 pistol. However, when he devolved, Gaines started targeting random victims and shot them repeatedly with the SIG Sauer and a 9mm Beretta 92FS pistol. Known Victims *2018: **Klamath Falls, Oregon: ***January 14: Mike Lynch and Ramona Ballard: ****Mike Lynch ****Ramona Ballard ***May 27: Allan Becker and Roxanne Paul: ****Allan Becker ****Roxanne Paul ***July 14: Leon Brady and Genevieve Austin: ****Leon Brady ****Genevieve Austin **San Jose, California: ***August 19: The roadside mass shooting: ****Eric Rhodes and Allison Birch: *****Eric Rhodes *****Allison Birch ****Officers Dwight Nelson and Rhonda Wilkins: *****Officer Dwight Nelson *****Officer Rhonda Wilkins ****The Ford Explorer SUV: *****Manuel Hernandez *****Steven Wise *****Cynthia Green *****Jodi Huff ***August 20: ****The Greenify office shooting: *****Darrell Cross *****Three unnamed employees *****Seven unnamed employees ****The street shootout: *****Emily Prentiss *****David Rossi *****Jennifer Jareau *****Luke Alvez *****Several unnamed police officers Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals